


Write your name Across my heart

by Mooneunbyeol



Series: You're My World [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneunbyeol/pseuds/Mooneunbyeol
Summary: Myung Jun and Bin were forced into Isolation.Myung Jun cared about Bin, as a friend.Bin loved Myung Jun.Bin was scared.Bin wanted Myung Jun to love him back.A MyungBin fic where Bin was head over heals for the older boy since Day one.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky & Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: You're My World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The one where they're forced into Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time Writing an astro fanfic, Ignore the mistakes

"You two will be okay right?" Jin woo asked, facing the member's who were to live in the dorm due to their schedules while the other's were going on a vacation.

All the other's were already busy. San-ha squealing while he talked animatedly with Min Hyuk who looked at his boyfriend like he was some sort of angel Whilst Jin woo and the manager loaded the luggage into the trunk. Dong min rested his chin on his hands that inturn rested on the roof of the car as he stared at their leader

  
"Of course they will be okay, I trust Bin hyung to keep our house safe" San-ha replied for which Min hyuk giggled, the guy was head over heels for the Maknae.

Dong min didn't bother paying attention to whatever was happening around him as he stared at Jin woo, clearly lost in thoughts and it was obvious it had something to do with Jin woo and him and both of them in an isolated room, the guy's cheeks ware already starting to turn red. Myung Jun had to warn him to not be so obvious or else the others would take notice In no time.

  
"Don't feel bad about it Hyung. All of us can go to a vacation after our album is released and the promotions are over" Bin smiled at Jin woo reassuringly. Myung Jun left Bin's side and walked around the car, tapping on the pretty boys shoulder

  
"Can you not be so obvious?" he older man whispered into his ear "You look like you're about to pass out of excitement" he wriggled his eyebrows at Dong min who lowered his head as he blushed some more

  
"Stay safe hyung" Dong min said before getting into the car

  
"You too" Myung Jun winked before shutting the car door and returned to Bin's side, giggling

  
"You're gonna miss the flight Jin woo, just go already. I will take care of this place" Myung Jun assured him to which San-ha only snorted as he whispered something into Min Hyuk's ear who just couldn't stop giggling. 

  
Soon the member's hit the road, leaving Bin and Myung Jun behind

  
"What time do you have to be at the shoot?" Myung Jun enquired as they entered the apartment

  
"10 am hyung" he answered

  
"Good mine is at 8. So prepare the breakfast at 7 okay? I'm going to go sleep till 6:30" Myung jun was tired, he was working out and dieting these days which made him want to do nothing but sleep and It was only 5 in the morning so he could just rest.

  
Bin cooked better than him anyway

By 6 pm, Myung Jun was home. His home or his dorm was one always filled with noise. Sometimes San-ha would be pestering one of the members, Sometimes they would all be playing something, sometimes they would be watching games or shows, Sometimes Jin woo would be yelling at his member's so loud you could hear It from the ground floor but His home was never silent

And Myung Jun loved how chaotic his home was. He missed his member's. He hoped they'd comeback soon. He knew they were tired though, he was too but he couldn't go on a vacation with them. They only had no schedules for a week which they thought would be perfect for a little getaway but unfortunately, Two of them had to be left behind

_There was always a next time_

"I'm home" Bin called as he entered their home

"Go take a shower, I already ordered dinner" Myung Jun stated

"But Hyung, You're on a diet" the younger said "The Manager would be mad if he finds out that you didn't follow your diet"

"I've been good for so long I deserve this meal. And he manager would never know if you won't tell him" Myung Jun smiled brightly at Bin, clearly excited about whatever it is that he ordered. Bin only scoffed before entering his room, shutting the door behind him.

Bin was nervous, he was nervous at the thought of staying alone for a week with Myung Jun. It made him Nervous and excited for no reason. All kinds of thoughts flooded his mind as he entered the shower

_Bin has always been fond of Myung Jun._

Something about the older man had him on his knees.

Was it the fact that he was always fond of people whose smile would brighten up wherever they went? Was it the fact that he loved loud people? was it the fact that he loved people whose voice resembled that of an angel? was it the fact that he loved people with soft features and petite body? 

Or was it the fact that he liked a certain guy with all of these Qualities that made him think maybe he liked those Qualities?

_He didn't know_

The only thing he knew was that he wanted to be with Myung Jun. He yearned to hold the older man in his arms as they slept. He wanted Myung Jun to be the first one he saw as he woke up.He wanted to rest his head on Myung Jun's belly. He wanted to hold Myung Jun's Gorgeous Hands in his own. He wanted Myung Jun to run his fingers through his hair. He wanted to feel Myung Jun's lips on his own. He wanted to feel Myung Jun's body against his own. He wanted to hear Myung Jun moan his name as if it was some kind of prayer.

  
_He wanted to do all those things that Lover's do with Myung Jun_

With his _not-so-pure_ thoughts and the isolation that he was forced to be in with the older man, Bin was scared he'd act on his feelings and that the older would not reciprocate. He was scared acting on his feelings would only make Myung Jun distance himself from him and he was scared that would ultimately affect their functioning as a group

And the hot water he was under wasn't helping either

"Food's here" he heard Myung Jun yell. Bin sighed turning the shower off and stepping out of it

It was fine. He was fine. He trusted himself to not act on his feelings. 

But he was scared, for Myung Jun was now his Only sunshine.


	2. In which they are here for each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin and Myung Jun were together that night and that was all Bin would ask for, to spend more time with the man he loved. It didn't matter to him If the Older man was Unaware of the feelings the younger possessed for him.  
> Bin only wanted to love Myung Jun  
> Bin wanted to be there for Myung Jun, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... enjoy i guess?

The dinner was like any other days, minus the Noise that everyone made while they talked to each other about how their day went and whined about how tired they were and how much they could use a visit to a SPA to release the tension in their muscles and how great it would be to relax and have fun.

  
But On that day, It was just Myung Jun and Moon Bin. They weren't Quite of-course. With Myung jun in the room, the room would never be Silent And for that Bin was Always grateful

  
During dinner Myung Jun talked about how Fun the new show he was doing was and How good the team has been to him. Then he said he needs to go shopping soon to buy new outfits and Have his hair trimmed, he obviously Couldn't trust Himself with his hair. It was too beautiful to be ruined by his Inexperienced hands. And then he talked about how the members called him and bragged about what the Place they were staying and showed Bin the Pictures the member's sent him.

  
To which Bin only nodded as he commented on how good everything was and how he'd give anything to be there. Bin pretended well enough to be interested in the place the members he went to rather than where he was at the moment. Bin loved being there, in their dorm, With Myung Jun.

  
That Morning Bin forgot his phone at the dorm and he didn't even remember he had to check his phone till Myung Jun Showed him the Pictures. Bin had a lot on mind that day.

  
As they finished eating Bin was already getting sleepy as they cleaned up the place but Myung Jun looked like he wasn't gonna sleep anytime soon.

  
"Are you gonna sleeping Hyung?" He questioned, for while Myung Jun shook his head. No.

  
"I don't want to. I want to watch some movies right now. You can go though, I'll connect my airpods to the T.V so your sleep won't be disturbed" He smiled Brightly at the Younger

  
Bin could see it in his eyes though, Myung Jun was sad. He missed his members terribly. Bin felt the same, but he managed to put a tougher exterior than the older man. 

_They were family and being away from them was new._

And suddenly Bin didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to watch whatever his hyung would choose and be near his hyung to make him realize that Bin was there for him

  
_Bin was always there for Myung Jun, always._

  
That night they Binge watched movies that Bin didn't really pay attention to but Myung Jun obviously did, he was so attentive that he didn't realize the Younger Staring at him most of the time as they watched the Movie.

  
Soon they were both sleepy but Myung Jun refused the Night to end just yet and Bin refused to leave Myung Jun alone just for some hours of sleep.

  
So both of them ended up Sleeping on the couch.

  
Wrapped in a single blanket as the Older Man rested his head on the Younger's Shoulder while the Younger leaned his head onto the Older man's head.

  
Bin felt serene that night. The proximity of the man he loved so much made him sleep better than he ever did.

And for Myung Jun, he was just napping with one of his member's. Unaware of the feelings that The younger possessed for him, Myung Jun slept peacefully as Bin wrapped his arms around him, the presence of the younger man taking his sadness away.

  
_That night both of them were happy as they rested in each other's arms, for different reasons._

As the dawn kicked in, Bin was the first one to wake up.

His body felt stiff from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position but then he realized someone was resting their head on his shoulder.

As he slowly opened his eyes turning his head as his gaze landed on a very peaceful Kim Myung Jun resting his head on Bin's shoulder.

The Crepuscular Rays touched the Older man's skin ever so lightly, It made Bin wonder how a man could be that beautiful. 

Myung Jun's hair was a mess, he had drool at the end of his lips, Bin was sure his shirt had some Of the older's drool on it, but he couldn't care less as he stared at the person resting on his shoulder.

Myung Jun was Prettier than anyone Bin ever met.

The Rays hit Myung Jun's now clearly visible cheek bones, Sharp nose and Jawline. It made Bin wonder which version of Myung Jun he liked the most.

The one that had these adorable features that would put the cutest Thing in the planet to shame or The one that had Sharp feature's that were surely only made to make everyone lose their mind just by looking at the beauty he possessed.

Bin didn't know.

Bin loved the man since they were formed as a band.

Bin knew nothing about Myung Jun but he was attracted and Intimidated by the Charm and Beauty that the older man possessed.

One of the Many reason's it was hard for him to interact with the older man. Apart from the Highly impressive Vocal skills Of course.

As Bin lifted his other hand to brush the Hair off the Older man's face he observed that his skin was glowing as the orange light shone upon it.

It made Bin wonder if Myung Jun really was a Human and Not some angel that was sent to earth to spread Love and Happiness.

_Bin wouldn't be Surprised if he were._

Then Bin's attention was drawn to the Older man's lips. They looked so Soft, Pink, Plumpy and Perfect, Bin wanted a taste of it. And it didn't take long for Bin's mind to be clouded with desire for the older Man.

Bin wanted to taste Myung Jun. He wanted to take whatever the small man had to offer while he offered himself to the person who he believed held the power of making and breaking his heart.

Bin's love was getting way out of control, he had to stop thinking romantically about one of the member's of his own band.

Everyone isn't lucky enough to find love Like San-ha And Rocky did. And trying to pursue it, might just endup affecting the functioning of their band.

Bin couldn't afford that.

The Band was his dream.

_But so was Myung Jun._


	3. In which they try sorting things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung Jun found Bin's behaviour Odd after the night they accidentally slept together  
> He hated being treated that way by Bin  
> He felt lonely  
> He wanted to sort whatever it is with Bin  
> But by the end of the night  
> He was sure there was another problem coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well It's Jun's P.O.V but rather more intense than the Jun we see everyday. If he isn't relatable to the MJ we know. Please don't come at me. I love Myung Jun

Myung Jun was home early that evening, just like he planned to. He convinced the Director to make him finish all of his work for the day since he had to get home early that day.

  
He knew Bin would soon be home too, unlike the other day's Bin's shoot ended early that day and Myung Jun knew it. So he made Plans accordingly.

Myung Jun wanted to have some fun, much like the other member's but considering their schedule it was a next to impossible thing

But next to impossible, isn't impossible

So he called the Younger that day, asking him to come straight home instead of passing time on set or eating out with his co-actors like he did for the past 5 days. 

"Moon Bin, you better get home straight today and I don't want any of that I already ate with my crew bullshit. And try to make it as early as possible and Don't you dare make any excuses. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shoot to finish" were the exact words

Myung Jun was a bit bossy, he'd agree to that. But the younger was getting on his nerves.

Myung Jun thought he'd have Bin by his side even if the other member's were on a vacation. He hated to eat alone and watching Bin eat was what Myung Jun considered the most precious thing,Watching Bin eat made him want to eat the bowl of vegetables that he ate almost all the time these days with passion.

Feeding Bin was one of Myung Jun's favourite things to do

And Myung Jun hated to eat alone

But the two of them only ate and slept together Once since the member's left. 

Bin would come home late to a starving Myung Jun saying that he already ate with his crew everyday and Myung Jun would just pick on his food eating as little as possible before calling it a night. They barely held a conversation for more than 3 minutes

And Myung Jun found it very strange

So he figured the younger was stressed and he missed the member's just like him and a fun night together would help the younger open up to him.

And Food makes everything better.

So as soon as Bin arrived, Myung Jun asked him to get cleaned up and dress comfortably. As he did as said, Myung Jun searched for a new restaurant that they could go to and not be disturbed by their fans

Myung Jun was very grateful to have Such loyal fans, but he like the rest of the human's needed time off the radar.

Once Bin was all dressed Myung Jun handed him his glasses, Beanie and mask before the two of them headed out

Their manager wasn't informed about Myung Jun's plan's. He would never approve of Myung Jun's plans. They had schedule's to attend the next morning which meant they needed to sleep early which in turn meant a big no to having a fun night.

But Myung Jun wanted just that

And Bin didn't mind taking a cab to the restaurant.

The air was chilly that night so Myung Jun walked closer to the younger man than he normally would, hoping to get warmer as they walked down to road to find a cab.

Bin barely talked the whole time and kept his distance on their way to the restaurant. But Like always, Myung Jun tried to get a word or two out of him every two minutes.

Once they arrived at the restaurant it was already 6 pm and Only after that did Bin make eye contact with Myung Jun, after 5 whole days

And the first thing he said after that was

"Can we have Alcohol too hyung?"

The older man did need it too, he just thought having a hangover while he was filming was things

But he couldn't say no. 

The younger man probably needed it more than him, He looked stressed. Very. 

So they ate and drank Alcohol to their hearts content and before they knew, the night was over.

Bin didn't want the night to end. He begged the older man to take him to a Karaoke Bar so they could drink and eat and sing but Myung Jun knew that would be a very bad idea.  
It was already getting late and they'd definitely be Scolded if they messed anything up

Which both of them were very capable of.

So Myung Jun took home a drunk Bin. 

He couldn't hold himself together, but he definitely wouldn't call their manager

That would mean the end for everything.

As soon as they got home Myung Jun took Bin's upper garments off before pushing him into the shower before going into another room to take a shower himself.  
he was still very tipsy as he stepped out of the shower but It did make him feel like he had more control of his body than he did before.

Bin laid on their couch, watching some drama as Myung Jun entered the living room, Smiling to himself.

Bin got too drunk, more than Myung Jun and He hoped both of them wouldn't have to face a hangover or an angry manager in the morning.

"Hyung come here" Bin smiled at him, extending his arms towards the older man

"What are you doing?" Myung Jun laughed he laid next to Bin. 

Keeping a good 5 centimetre distance between them. The couch was big enough.

"So tell me. Why is it that you were so distant to me the past few days?" he demanded, he hated he way Bin acted towards him

In all honesty he had two plans to make Bin talk to him. One was to make him feel at ease by spending time with him and the second one was to beat Bin up and warn him not to be distant to him anymore or he could just ended up killing Bin

But Bin was a strong man, so he figured the first option would be better.

"No you tell me hyung. Why are you so beautiful?" Bin smiled yet again

"I'm beautiful alright. But complimenting me will not make me let you off the hook" Myung Jun sighed as he inched closer to the younger man's body.

Bin was just so cuddly and warm

Myung Jun wondered what the reason was and if he could remember the reason after he woke up the next morning

"But hyung you're so beautiful It's Illegal" Bin whined to which Myung Jun only giggled, whatever Bin's plan was. It was working

Myung Jun loved compliments.

"You have such beautiful features hyung. You're eyes, ears, lips, nose, skin, hair. Everything It's so beautifully made. It's like the god took his time making you" Bin whispered making Eye contact with the older man "So perfect"

Bin turned his body towards Myung Jun, scanning his features.

"I know you're lying now. That's not something you can say to me" he hit Bin's shoulder "Dong min is that kind of person and the next one is you" Myung Jun said

"No hyung. Dong min might be beautiful but not like you" Bin's placed his hand on the older man's cheek "I miss how you used to look, you were so cute" he sighed

"Dong min is beautiful but not like me? what does that mean?" 

"Hyung did you know what was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw you?"

Myung Jun shook his head asking Bin to continue

"I thought this is weird, how can a man be this cute, beautiful and talented? Do you remember when I first saw you hyung?"

"The montly evaluation" 

"Yes and I loved your singing. You looked like some kind of angel that got stuck here and You weren't as happy as you are now. You intrigued and Intimidated me"

"I intimidated you?" 

"Mhmm, and even after we got selected for debuting as a group. You only practiced and kept your distance from us. I could see that you were a bright person whose brightness was stolen and it made me want to give it back to you and... and to protect and love you forever"

Myung Jun only stared at the younger man, he was sorry that he behaved that way with the members in the beginning

"Those were some dark days" Myung Jun sighed remembering the days where he was Rejected by JYP after working so hard but Fantagio took him in and made him what he now was.

"Don't be sad hyung, I hate it when you're sad" Bin pouted looking into Myung Jun's now teary eyes

"I'm sorry for being like that. I never meant to" the older man cried, he hated reminiscing the times where he thought it was over for him. The times when he was JYP's Rejected trainee.

"what are you being sorry for?" Bin wrapped his arms around the older man, Embracing his small form.

"I Always loved you the way you are Hyung. Sad or happy or whatever it is, I wish to be there with you in those moments Hyung" Myung Jun cuddled Bin, feeling his warm body against his in the cold night

"I wish you were mine Hyung. I'd never make a single sad thing get to you. But even if you aren't I'll protect you" Myung Jun moved his head away from Bin's chest and Looked at the younger person

His eyes and nose were getting red, his long lashes wet.

"I really do wish you were mine though Hyung. My life would be so much better with you in it"

Myung Jun searched Bin's eyes for humor but all he found was Sincerity.

What was he saying?

"I've always dreamt about you hyung. Loved you since the day I first lay my eyes on you. You're just too precious I get scared" 

They stared at each other for god knows how long before Myung Jun finally came to his senses.

He was confused but he knew he shouldn't be staying so close to Bin. Soon as he tried to get up, he fell back down, On Bin this time.

His hand was under Bin and he had to find answer as to how it ended up there.

With their faces only inches apart, Myung Jun could tell what he saw in Bin's eyes.

They were filled with love and adoration to the brim and slowly desire started to appear in the dark brown eyes.

He would be Lying If he didn't want to close the distance between the two of them, so he did it.

He gently placed his lips on the younger man's and right then he knew he was going to regret everything in the morning

But the man Kissing him back only encouraged him to throw his concerns out of the window for the night.

Bin made Myung Jun want to forget everything and Live in that moment with him

So he did.


End file.
